This invention relates generally to the construction and assembly of building structures and is particularly directed to an interconnect arrangement for hexagonal building structures.
Building structures in the shape of a hexagon generally include six spaced support columns coupled at respective upper ends thereof by means of horizontal eave beams. Extending upward and inward from each of the support columns is a respective roof truss. The inner, upper ends of the roof trusses are connected to an inner compression ring. Similarly, the six eave beams form a tension ring. An example of such hexagonal building structures can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,534, assigned to the assignee of the present application.
In many cases for structural and aesthetic reasons, it is desirable to construct hexagonal building structures in an adjoining fashion to form an integrated structure comprised of a pair of adjacent, abutting hexagonal structures. In some cases the adjacent hexagons are connected together, while in other cases each hexagon is free standing with no connection to any other hexagonal building structure. In either case, two or more complete hexagonal building structures each including at least six support columns, six eave beams, and six roof trusses are required for the multi-hexagonal building structure.
The present invention provides improved interconnected hexagonal building structures which make use of a reduced number of structural elements by incorporating common elements in two adjacent interconnected hexagonal building structures. The interconnected hexagonal building structures of the present invention also employ a simplified interconnect arrangement which makes use of conventional nut and bolt connections which are disposed within the various building structural members and are thus hidden from view for improved aesthetics and are not exposed. to the elements.